Beyond the Stars The Sailor Sun Arc
by bishi-gojyo
Summary: The Sailor Sun Arc, is the following saga to the Sailor Stars anime. The starlights have come back, and Yamino Hikari, a strange new girl has joined Juuban High. How will Usagi cope with this new girl, and will a new evil befall planet earth?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Sailor Sun Arc-Chapter 1  
Arrival  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day. The flowers had bloomed, and the grass was green. It was also the first day of high school. For seniors however, it's the last first day they'll ever have. That's the case with Usagi Tsukino and her friends. It's their last year of high school, and they all have big plans ahead of them.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to be late!!" Usagi wailed as she looked at her bunny rabbit alarm clock. She frantically got out of bed, and while doing so she got tangled in her sheets and stumbled to the floor. "So what else is new? You're always late Usagi-chan." Her purple cat chimed in. "Oh Luna, I don't need a lecture on my last first day of school!" Usagi squealed as she twirled around her room looking for her school fuku. "Wish granted, but don't come home crying when they don't let you inside." With that, the nimble cat strode out of her bedroom. After Luna left, Usagi began humming a tune while brushing her long golden hair. She began singing aloud, "This is the year that I can finally marry Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Ugg... Where is Usagi?!" A girl with bouncy blonde hair muttered. "For all we know she may never get here..." A girl with long black hair responded. A group of four high school girls waited at the entrance to their school. "Now Rei and Mina, we can't judge Usagi yet, something could be wrong." A short haired soft tempered girl answered. "Ami you're too soft on her, she needs to learn to take some responsibility." The last girl answered who had brown hair pulled into a ponytail. The rest of them nodded at Makoto's answer. Before they could say anything else, the bell rang, and all the other students scurried inside, except for Rei, who went off towards her own school. "It doesn't feel right walking in without Usagi..." Ami said to herself softly. The others couldn't help but overhear her and they agreed. It wasn't normal to not have their bubbly friend with them, even if she was a cry baby odongo head. The group headed for their homeroom and sat down to wait for the bell. The room was a fair size, not too big and not too small. All kinds of students started filing in, and the seats slowly filled up. Normally the seats were all filled, but Usagi had still not arrived. There was another seat not filled as well.  
  
"Matte!!" Usagi shrieked as she sped down the hallway, hoping she wouldn't miss the final bell. Her shoes clicked and her hair bounced behind her. While looking for her homeroom, she suddenly smacked into something causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. "Go...gomen nasai," Usagi muttered. As she looked up, she saw a girl with long fire red hair. She wore the same school fuku, so obviously she went to the same school. Her eyes were bright red too, with full dark eyelashes. She didn't seem to wear makeup, and her skin was a soft milky color. "It's alright..." The girl replied very softly. The both stood up and dusted themselves off, but the girl went straight down the hall afterwards. After she turned the corner, the bell rang, and Usagi made a b-line to her homeroom.  
  
"Well, she's done it again." Mina muttered. Just as she finished talking, Usagi slid into the room gasping for breathe. "Jeez Usagi, could you be any slower?" Mina asked with a slight tease in her voice. Usagi rolled her eyes and sat down. "It's not like you haven't bee late before." Usagi retorted while sticking her tongue out. The other girls just sighed to themselves. "All right class, now settle down." A male voice said calmly. The students all quieted down as their teacher entered the room. He had short brown hair and glasses. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and red tie. "I know it may seem strange at the beginning of the year, but we have a transfer student who comes from Osaka. She's never been to this part of town before and she will be attending Juuban High all year. All right, you may come in now." He finished as her motioned for the student to enter. The door slid open slowly, and a girl with fire red hair entered the room. "Everyone welcome Yamino Hikari." 


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to Know You

Chapter 2-Getting to Know You, She Doesn't Want Friends?!  
  
The girl with long red hair walked in slowly. Her face was emotionless, and didn't show any signs of life. The eyes that seemed to glow red earlier were cloudy and lost. "Hello everyone... I am Yamino Hikari from Osaka, good to meet you," She said I a low mono tone voice. The class just sat in silence as they stared at the strange girl. Even though she was quiet and dull sounding, she had a haunting sort of beauty. "I know that girl; I bumped into her in the hallway on my way in." Usagi said in surprise. Everyone turned to look at her, then back at Hikari. "Alright, why don't you go sit by Miss Tsukino?" Their teacher asked. Hikari looked around nervously, then saw a smiling girl with odongo's in her hair. "Sir, I... would it be possible for me to sit in the back?" she asked. The room seemed very surprised, as they glanced around at any other available seats. One small boy then raised his hand. "Kai-sensei, I wouldn't mind moving my seat up next to Usagi's so Yamino can sit where she wants." His face seemed flushed, and he was staring at Hikari in awe. "Looks like someone has a crush..." Makoto snickered. The other girls in the room grinned as the boy got up and walked towards Usagi's seat. He sat down quickly and lowered his head in embarrassment. Hikari slowly moved towards the back of the room and sat down in her seat. The student's eyes followed her, trying to burn into her and read who she was, and why she was there.  
  
As the day rolled on, no one in the room noticed Hikari speak or raise her hand. That was when rumors stated to fly. People wondered whether she had a handicap, or if she was afraid of people. Others went around, but they were just ridiculous. Usagi couldn't help but glance back at her during class. She wondered if she might want to join their study group at Rei's temple after school. Hikari still never lifted her head from looking at the floor. After what seemed like endless hours, the bell finally rang for the students to go home. Everyone but Hikari seemed in a rush. She lowly gathered her things and stood up to leave. At that moment she was approached by Usagi and her friends. "Hi Hikari, how are you liking Juuban so far?" Makoto asked sweetly. Hikari just stared at them for a few moments before saying anything. "I don't see much difference between this and my old school. There are desks, teachers, and students," She said flatly. Makoto acted surprised, as did everyone else with her response. "Well Hikari, we were hoping you would join our study group. It's a lot of fun, and we always have really good snacks!" Usagi said, grinning at the thought of food. There was more awkward silence as Hikari thought of an answer. "I'd rather not, I enjoy being by myself, and I don't think it will be much of a 'study group'." She said with lots of sarcasm. Makoto started to get angry, not because she turned them down, but because she did it rudely. "Look, we thought you just might like to spend time with us and make friends, you're lucky to have people who want to talk and be with you right away!" Makoto said very annoyed. "Don't be angry Mako-chan; she can come another time if she wants." Ami interjected, trying to relieve some of the tension. Hikari watched them a little bit, and then pushed past them. "I have better things to do with my time..." she said softly, and then she left the room. "Well, can't say we didn't try!" Mina said in a rather cheery voice. The others nodded, but Usagi couldn't help but feel bad for her. Hikari looked so unhappy, but her moo made it seem like she enjoyed it. Frustrated and confused, the group left to head for Rei's temple.  
  
The night was creeping in slowly, and the five girls sat around a small table with a fresh veggie pizza. Everyone buy Rei couldn't help but think about the strange girl. "Well she's new, maybe she just doesn't know how to make friends." Rei said while taking a bite of her pizza. "Maybe, but she's being stubborn and rude about it, especially when we invited her here tonight." Makoto answered with a bit of annoyance. The group of girl just sighed from being frustrated and tired. The soft patter of feet was heard coming from the next room as Luna appeared in the door way. Followed by her was a cat that was as white as snow. "I'm surprised you girls aren't gossiping or studying." Luna said with a surprised tone. She jumped on Usagi who was reclining on the floor. "Usagi-chan, are you sick?" She asked with slight concern. "You're not eating anything, normally you're eating half of the pizza by now," she said with a smile. Usagi just sighed, and sat up from the wooden floor. "No, I'm just thinking about this new girl who enrolled in school today. She's so quiet, and she's distant. I invited her to come to our study group, but she refused." Usagi said sadly. Artemis jumped on the wooden table and sniffed at the pizza box, no sooner did he try to lick it did Mina slam the lid down and gave him a smirk. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure she has a reason for her actions." Luna said with a sweat drop forming as she noticed Artemis and Mina bickering over the pizza. Suddenly a pizza slice flew from the box and landed on Artemis' head. Cheese slid down from his head to his nose and it dripped on to the floor. The girls burst out laughing at him as he tried to lick the cheese off his face. Usagi smiled, and totally forgot about the strange girl who entered her class.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen?" A tall dark haired figure asked. Three figures slowly walked towards a large set of doors from inside what seemed like a golden palace. "Who knows, the only way to find out is to get up and go," replied a smaller silver haired figure. Three people walked through the large doors, and into an isolated room where the ceiling was made of pure glass, and the night sky shined through. The floor tiles changed color when stepped on, and the walls showed various planets from other galaxies which slowly spun to their orbit. "If it's alright with you, we'll leave first thing in the morning..." The three figures knelt on their knees. "...Kakyuu-Hime  
  
The next morning was a fairly quiet one, the last of the dew had just dripped off the grass, and the sun was slowly rising to meet the sky. Usagi lay asleep in her bedroom, the sun newly shining through the glass and onto her face. She suddenly woke up with a start, and her heart pounding in her chest. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she sighed in relief. "It was only a dream..." she said to herself. She slowly got up and looked at her clock, and to her surprise she was up early. Since she was up, she decided to make a quick phone call. She went to her desk, picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew all too well. It rang for a while, until a male voice answered, sounding kind of groggy. "Ohaiyo Mamo-chan, did you sleep well? I hope I didn't wake you," she said softly, hr heart fluttering. "Usako ohaiyo, don't worry, I was going to get up soon anyways," responded her boyfriend, and the future King of the Earth Mamoru Chiba. "I just wanted to call and say good morning before I got ready for school." She said. "Wow, you're actually up early. Any reason why?" He asked slightly concerned. "To tell the truth Mamo-chan, I had a very strange dream, and I don't quite understand it..." Her voice seemed to trail off. "Tell me about it then?" He asked her. "Well," she began, "I'm sitting in a forest, which isn't anywhere near my house. I look up, and a large ball of light forms. It glows until all the trees appear to be golden, and the leaves seem to dance." The other end of the phone was quiet for a few moments. "Anything else?" he asked. Usagi thought for a moment. "Yes, come to think of it. A bright red figure comes walking out of the light. It may sound strange, but she was singing. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but it was the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard." She said almost in awe. "It sounds very interesting; maybe you'll dream it again." He said. Usagi smiled at the thought, "I hope so. Well, I have to get ready for school, aishite ru Mamo-chan." "Have a good day Usa-ko," he said sweetly. He then hung up the phone.  
  
The final bell rang and everyone piled into their seats. Kai-sensei walked in and began looking over his roll sheet as the students chatted. Hikari though, remained silent. "Wow Usagi I can't believe you're actually on time," Makoto exclaimed. Usagi smiled at the remark and said back, "Well, I had some motivation this morning." She didn't realize that her eyes were beaming. The others instantly knew why she was at school on time. "You talked to Mamoru this morning didn't you?" Mina asked teasingly. All Usagi could do was nod and daydream about her future with him. "Attention everyone, it seems that we have more than one new student this year, so we've had to add more desks, I'm sorry if it seems crowded," Kai- sensei said. The class looked around in confusion. "Our class sure is popular this year," Ami said. Usagi then looked back at Hikari who was just looking at her desk. She looked up to see Usagi, and she just stared back at her hard. Usagi quickly whipped her head around feeling embarrassed. "Apparently these students have attended Juuban High school before." The teacher said while thumbing through some papers. "Alright, you can come in now." He said. The whole class leaned forward in anticipation to who they were. At that moment, three boys walked in, one with black hair, one with brown, and one with silver. They were all pulled back into very long ponytails. Usagi stood up in her desk faster than anyone could blink an eye and yelled out, "SEIYA!"  
  
Luna walked slowly down the busy streets of the city. She loved the atmosphere, and it was a beautiful morning. For just a moment, she closed her eyes just to soak in the sound, movements and air. Suddenly, she felt herself hit something and she fell to the ground. She shook her head and looked up to see another cat, only he was orange. On his forehead was a red and yellow circle with spikes around it. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled loudly after standing up from where he fell. Luna was shocked at what she just heard. Her mouth agape, she stood up and stared at him. "What, you've never seen another cat before?" He asked. Luna swallowed before responding. "No, I... I just didn't think you'd be able to speak." She said nervously. The other cat rolled his eyes while slinking around Luna. "What, you talk, so why can't I?" He said. Luna shrugged her shoulders. After that the boy cat started to walk away. Luna couldn't let him just walk off, because he was the first cat besides Artemis and Diana who could speak that she's seen. He sounded rude, annoying, and vulgar from what she's heard, but he could speak, that's all that mattered. She quickly ran in front of him to block his path. "What...What's your name?" She asked nervously. He gave her a skeptical look. "What do you need to know my name for?" He asked. Luna panicked then blurted out, "I just need to know your name!" It was that moment that she noticed his beautiful golden eyes. The cat smirked at her then glided past her. "Well, you seem to be nice, so I'll make you a deal. If you can catch me, then I'll tell you my name. If not, then stay forever curious." Luna looked confused, and before she could say anything he took off running. Because she was desperate to know who he was, she bolted after him.  
  
"Hey odongo!" Seiya said with a smile. Usagi was in total shock, as well as everyone else. No one had expected the Three Lights to come back after three years of a disappearance. Ami, Mina, and Makoto just stared in amazement at them. After Usagi got over her shock, it turned into wonder and joy. Hikari watched them expressionless as usual. After the boys introduced themselves, they made their way to their seats. Seiya, the tall boy with black hair sat next to Hikari, which made her very nervous. Taiki, the brown haired boy sat bye Ami, and Yaten the silver haired boy sat by Mina. Hikari looked at Seiya as if her were a disease, and then went back to looking at the floor. "Taiki what's going on?" Ami asked still in surprise. Taiki just smiled, "You'll find out soon enough." "Are you coming back as idols Yaten?" Mina asked with high hopes. Yaten gave a small smile and his face flushed a bit. "No, we decided not since it's been so long." He replied. Usagi looked over at Seiya and smiled at him. He smiled back softly, and then noticed the look Hikari was giving him. He just ignored it and turned towards the front.  
  
Luna was running as fast as she possibly could. Her legs were growing very tired and weak, but she was determined to catch him and find out his name. The cat looked behind him and saw Luna's tired face. He gave her a quick grin then darted around a hidden corner. She gasped then quickly shifted her body so she could follow him. When she looked up, she saw a huge mass of people in front of her. The orange cat lost himself in the crowd. "I can't loose him now..." Luna thought to herself. Instantly she bolted into the crowd. She was blinded by all of the legs and feet moving around at once, but she soon saw an opening. Luna ran faster and faster until she threw herself out of the crowd, gasping for air. Her ears soon perked up to the sound of a horn blaring from her right. Right then, she noticed that she was standing right in the middle of the street. A sports car was heading right for her. She yelled out and threw herself to the side just in time for the car to miss her. She was terrified, but she still wasn't out of the street. With the last bit of strength she had, she tumbled to the curb just as a car missed running her tail over. Luna's heart was beating almost out of her chest, and she was panting as she collapsed to the ground. "Pretty impressive there..." a male voice said as a shadow stood over her. Luna looked up to see the male cat smirking. Luna got angry and forced herself up to meet with his eyes. "You must be crazy... I could have been killed!" She yelled at him at the top of her voice. He grinned and sighed.  
  
"I didn't 'make' you run into the street, you did that on your own." He said slyly. Luna frowned and got in his face, forcing him back a bit. "Technically I caught you, so now you have to tell me your name..." She said still out of breathe. He sighed then smiled. "Alright, you win. I am known to most, as Solaris." He said with pride. Luna repeated his name in her mind. "Quite an interesting name, mine is Luna..." she forced a weak smile. Solaris nodded. "Good to meet you Luna, maybe one day we'll run across each other again..." With that, he turned around and started to slowly walk down the street. 


	3. Chapter 3 Yamino Hikari, the Mysterious ...

Chapter 3  
Yamino Hikari, the Mysterious Girl with Fire Red Hair  
  
At the end of the day, the group of girls stayed behind to talk with the once legendary idols. Hikari sat in her desk, still not saying anything. Seiya got up from his and looked at Hikari with confusion, then headed to the door to meet the others. "What's wrong with that girl? Is she ill or something?" Seiya asked. "No one knows. She just sits there and doesn't say a word." Ami replied. Usagi sighed, then looked at Hikari again, who was beginning to get up. "Seiya, after so long, why have you come back? Is something wrong?" Usagi asked with slight concern. Hikari walked towards the door, and while doing so she bumped into Yaten. "Watch where you're going Hikari!" Makoto said harshly. Hikari just turned to look, and then walked off without saying anything. "What a strange girl..." Usagi said softly. "Well odongo," Seiya began." We think there may be another disturbance in your galaxy, and on your planet." The girls gasped slightly at this remark. "Don't worry just yet; we don't even know if something will happen. We're just here in case something does happen." Taiki informed. Usagi lowered her head. "I thought we might be able to live the rest of our lives in peace..." she said with a sad tone. The other girls nodded in agreement. "As sailor senshi, our job is never truly finished." Yaten said, and then he started to walk out. Taiki sand Seiya followed. The girls stood there for a moment in silence. "Don't worry, nothing's happened yet. We don't need to worry." Mina said cheerfully. "Come on; let's hurry to Rei's so we can talk in private."  
  
When the girls arrived at Rei's temple, they really didn't know what to say. They were all worried, and they were still curious about the starlights. "Hey guys, how was school today with that weird girl?" Rei asked when they all came in. No one replied right away, but Ami was the first to speak up. "Rei, the starlights came back today..." Rei just sat there. She didn't know what to say, let alone believe it. "They, you mean they joined your high school again?" she asked almost frantically. The other girls just nodded. "Is something wrong? Why have they come back all of a sudden?" Rei began to panic, but she calmed down after realizing the way she sounded. "They wouldn't tell us anything, all they said was that we need to be prepared." Makoto said calmly. They all sighed and lowered their heads. At that moment Luna walked in, but she was deep in thought. Artemis wasn't there yet, but Luna was anxious to tell him what happened. She looked up to see the five girls frowning, and immediately forgot about Solaris. "Usagi-chan, what's the matter this time?" She asked. Usagi sighed slightly. "Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki came back." She replied. Luna just about went into shock. "They came back today? Is there something wrong?" Luna asked. "We don't know anything." Ami said. "They just told us that we need to be prepared..." Mina added. "A sailor senshi's job is never truly over..." Makoto whispered. No one said a word for the next few minutes. Artemis walked in smiling, and then saw how serious everyone was. He became concerned. "We have to tell Haruka and the others..." Usagi said, breaking the silence. The others nodded. "What's going on?" Artemis asked. Mina stood up. I'll explain everything at home Artemis." She picked him up. "I'm going to head home for tonight, I'll see you all at school tomorrow." The girls waved and returned to being silent.  
  
"Do you think it was right to tell them that?" Seiya asked as he sat down to relax. "We had to tell them something. We don't even know what's going on exactly." Taiki answered. "What we said was the truth, and they do need to be ready." Yaten walked in with his hand on his head. "We have to try and act as if everything is alright, it will calm them down. They can't focus while worrying so much." He said. Seiya nodded in agreement. "Our princess should contact us soon to tell us exactly what's going on. Until then we should rest up for tomorrow." Seiya said. He then got up and went into another room and shut the door.  
  
It was the last day before the weekend and everyone was happy it had finally arrived. The classroom buzzed with energy, because it was also the day that the senior classes would compete, or at least find contenders. Seiya walked in along with Taiki and Yaten. "What's going on?" He asked as he took his seat. Usagi turned around. "Every year, the top class competes with each other, but the competition is decided on who has the most heart." She said. Seiya seemed a little confused. "Who has the most heart?" He asked. "Yes," Usagi replied. "The most heart, as in who can shine the most by doing what their heart desires. Whether it's singing, acting, scripture reading, whatever. The winner will perform before the whole school so they to can feel their warmth of heart." Seiya nodded. "So it's a talent show." Usagi looked annoyed suddenly. "To put it bluntly I guess you could say that..." She trailed off, "but the strength of heart makes it sound more exciting," Usagi said happily. Seiya and Usagi talked a little bit longer, but the conversation was cut off by Hikari speaking up. "It's a stupid and pointless idea. What's so exciting about making people feel bad about what they can or cannot do?" The whole room fell silent to what she just said. No one ever heard Hikari speak before, let alone so harshly. "Hikari, do you really feel that way?" Ami asked her from across the room. Hikari sat silent for a moment. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She said softly, she then went back to looking at the floor. Seiya couldn't help but look at her funny, and Yaten and Taiki did as well. The bell finally rang and Kai- sensei entered the room. "Settle down everyone we have much to do," he said strongly. The class room went silent and watched the teacher for his next response. "I know you are all excited about choosing candidates for the up coming competition; however it will have to be postponed for a few days," he said. The class instantly sighed in disappointment. Hikari just scoffed at the reaction, and Seiya looked at her with a strange look. "Do you enjoy being so negative?" he asked her. She gave him a sick look then replied, "Do you enjoy being a has-been?" Seiya's eyes went wide and he couldn't find anything to say. He simply turned and faced the room. Taiki had caught what she said and glared at her. His senses seemed to tell him something about her, and he became suspicious of her right away. He leaned over to Yaten, who was sharpening a pencil and said, "I think we should follow her when she leaves, she's been abnormally distant and quiet." Yaten nodded in agreement, while looking over at her. "We'll get Seiya to come with us, I'm sure he'll feel up to it since she's been acting this way towards him. However, we can't let the girls know." Taiki agreed then turned back to look at the board and Yaten walked back to his desk. Usagi was sitting in her desk about to take a snooze when Mina tapped her on the shoulder. Usagi jumped and gave a slight yelp. Mina laughed at her and smiled, "Gomen Usagi-chan, but I need to tell you something, and then you can go back to not paying attention," she said cheerfully. Usagi just gave her a flat look. "We're all going to meet at Rei's temple tonight so we can discuss this situation with Haruka and the others. I also heard that Setsuna has a message to give you from the moon kingdom, but I don't know what it could be about." Usagi smiled and turned around to relay the message to Ami and Makoto. Kai-sensei continued to write on the board, and didn't notice the other events going on.  
  
The end of the day finally arrived, and all the students quickly ran out of the classroom. However Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya remained in their seats, waiting for the perfect moment to follow Hikari. Seiya never said anything, but he felt a strange vibe run through his body whenever he looked at her. After a few minutes Hikari finally started moving and getting ready to leave. The boys shifted themselves so they wouldn't look like they were watching her. She stood up and walked towards the door, and took one last look before exiting. Right after she was a good distance away, they got up and started walking after her. Hikari slowly made her way down the hallway and to the steps. While descending them, she didn't look up or try to speak to anyone. The three boys made sure to hide themselves carefully. As Hikari neared the front door, she turned around to look, but when she did Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were no where to be seen. She gave a cold stare then continued on her way. Seiya peeked from around a corner and sighed, and the boys continued following their target. 


	4. Chapter 4 A New Sailor Senshi! The Appea...

Chapter 4  
A New Sailor Senshi?! The Appearance of Sailor Sun  
  
The hot afternoon sun has just started rising, and the temperature was getting to be unbearable. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were still following Hikari who had not yet reached her destination. It had been at least an hour o walking, hiding and staying quiet for the boys, and they were growing quite tired. Seiya noticed that they were beginning to enter the forest, and that they were very far away from where the school was.  
  
"I can't believe she walks this far to school everyday," Yaten whispered. Taiki nodded and then abruptly stopped in his tracks. Seiya and Yaten gave him a strange look then understood why he stopped. Hikari had come to a small cottage, and it looked big enough for only one person. It was constructed of wood and small stones around a single window on the front right side. Under the window were pink, red and orange blossoms with some decorative grass. After a few moments, Hikari went inside and shut the door. Taiki noticed that it didn't shut all the way however, and blew slightly open. He looked around at all the trees, then starting waving his hand downward, to show that they needed to get down and hide.  
  
"I wonder if we really should be doing this..." Seiya whispered.  
  
"We can't be too careful; we have to stay on guard for anything suspicious... at least, that's what our princess said," Yaten replied, not taking his eyes off the window. Hikari was moving around inside, but no one could see her clearly because of the window and the door. Suddenly she stopped and closed her eyes. Seiya then opened his mouth wide at what happened next. Beautiful full and elaborate notes were coming from Hikari's mouth. She was singing, and it seemed to make Seiya's heart melt. Yaten and Taiki sat agape as well.  
  
"Have you ever heard a voice like that?" Seiya asked softly, still in awe of the whole thing. The others shook their heads no and continued to listen to her. The only thing that seemed wrong was that it was in some bizarre language that wasn't understandable. It sounded so real to them though, and they all became relaxed within moments of hearing her. While in his trance, Seiya stood up slowly, and stood with his eyes open, but he was lost in the music. Hikari opened her eyes to get a direct view of Seiya staring at her. She stopped singing dead in her tracks and then slammed her window shut. The sound snapped Seiya out of his daze, and he immediately threw himself to the ground.  
  
"Damn, she saw me!" He cursed at himself for being so stupid. Hikari flew the door open and ran outside only a few feet away from the bushes the boys were hiding in. Her breathing increased rapidly and her eyes started to bug out and get real intense.  
  
"Who's there..." she said in a haunting and demanding voice. The three former idols didn't dare say anything, and Yaten even held his breathe for a moment. Hikari stumbled backwards and she put her hands on either side of her head.  
  
"I said who's there?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Taiki jumped at the loudness of her voice, but continued to watch her intensely. Hikari began frantically shaking her head back and forth, breathing and exhaling deeply.  
  
"No one can hear me, no one can hear me..." she repeated to herself over and over, getting louder each time. She finally screamed out as loud as she could.  
  
"No one must hear me!!" she wailed, and a sudden loud bang that sounded like a cannon going off was heard, causing the boys to cover their ears and shut their eyes. From the loud bang came a large golden light. It soon engulfed Hikari who was still screaming at the top of her voice. It immediately spread to the rest of the forest, causing the trees to glow a golden color. Taiki then jumped down, pulling Seiya and Yaten with him who was standing just as an incredibly forceful wind rushed past them. Hikari's screams were covered up, and soon the light faded away. Seiya, whose hands were covering his head tightly, opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times before standing up, as did Yaten and Taiki. As they stood there, they're eyes widened and they went into shock, as they saw a sailor senshi hovering in front of them.  
  
Taiki, Yaten and Seiya couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Sailor Senshi..." Yaten said slowly, still in awe. The boys stood up carefully and took a step towards her. There was no doubt in their minds that this was the quiet girl Hikari. Her fuku took the likeness of the eternal and super Sailor Senshi, with only a few slight differences. Her sailor collar was red, and the main body of the fuku was white. There were two waist bands, one white, and one yellow with a red jewel with spikes around it in the center. Her skirt was white as well, with yellow, orange and red stripes at the bottom. Her sleeves were round maroon balls with three yellow shoulder pads. Her gloves went all the way to her upper arm, and they had two yellow arm bands. A large transparent yellow bow rest on the back of her fuku with sheared tails, and her boots were thigh high v- shaped maroon colored, with a white stripe across the top. She wore a golden tiara with a red jewel and golden spikes.  
  
Yamino Hikari was a sailor senshi, but it couldn't be told what planet she represented, if a planet at all. "Who is she? I didn't think there were any more senshi after Galaxia was healed..." Seiya trailed off.  
  
"It can't be that, she doesn't look to have anything to do with Galaxia, her outfit is too unique," Yaten replied. Hikari bobbed up and down very slowly in mid air, her head semi rolling around, and she was clearly unconscious. Suddenly, her image flickered and started to fade away.  
  
"Hold on!" Taiki said walking towards her quickly. Seconds before he reached her, she disappeared. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood in the forest dumbfounded. Out of the silence Yaten then whispered, "This must be the reason why were here.  
  
Usagi walked quickly towards Mamoru's apartment just as it was getting dark. She was supposed to meet the inner and outer senshi at Rei's temple a half an hour ago. She rang the doorbell when she arrived and waited rather impatiently, tapping her foot every so often. After what seemed like forever, he answered the door.  
  
"Come on, were late," she said as she grabbed his arm and began dragging him out the door. "Where are we going?" He asked feeling very confused. "We were supposed to be at Rei's a half hour ago, I'll explain when we get there," she said as she continued to drag him.  
  
"Where is she?" Rei asked getting very annoyed. Everyone else was waiting outside for their leader to arrive. "It's pleasant outside, I don't mind waiting," a girl with wavy turquoise hair said softly. A tall older looking woman stepped forward; she had long thick emerald green hair with a bun resting on the top of her head. "I trust she is on her way, she must be getting Mamoru-san," she said. No sooner had she finished did Usagi run up clutching Mamoru's arm.  
  
"Gomen Nasai!!" she said breathing hard. Mamoru was dizzy from all the running and holding his head. "No need to be sorry koneko-chan." A woman with short light brown hair said. Usagi just blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"We need to discuss the matter at hand, but first, there is someone who wants to see you princess," a little black haired girl said. "Show her Setsuna." The green haired woman stepped aside, and into view came a small girl with pink hair and large pigtails.  
  
"Hello Usagi!" she said with a smile. Usagi's eyes went wide and she looked as if she were about to cry. "Chibi-Usa..." she said softly. The pink haired girl smiled, "You always were a crybaby. Mommy thought it would be best for me to come and help you incase you needed it. I brought Diana with me too." At that moment a small purple cat popped up from behind her head. She was a mere kitten the last time she was on earth.  
  
"Alright everyone, we need to discuss the events that have been taking place over the past few days," Ami said. "Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru, we are very concerned with the fact that the Sailor Star Lights have come back." Haruka's eyes popped open suddenly. "When did they arrive?" she asked. "A couple of days ago, they enrolled in our school for a second time." Ami replied. The outer senshi didn't say anything. Haruka just crossed her arms and looked to the ground. Mamoru spoke up after the moment of silence, "We should be prepared then. After what happened lat time with Galaxia we can't take any chances." His voice was stern and he clutched Usagi's hand without realizing it. The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"We have to ask them right away what they're doing back here. Look what happened last time when they cam here." Haruka said in a harsh tone. Michiru noticed her tension right away and walked over next to her. "We will do so in a calm and organized fashion. We can not jump to conclusions without asking them directly," she said calmly. "They said they didn't know why they were here. All they said was that a sailor senshi's job is never truly done," Usagi chimed in. She then quickly smiled and said, "Let's just go on with out lives until we know what is wrong." 


	5. Chapter 5 Popstar Challenge, Hikari Can ...

Chapter 5  
Pop star Challenge, Hikari can Sing?!  
  
The following Monday, Hikari strolled into the classroom last as usual. Usagi watched her walk in, but Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten watched her even closer. They looked at her belongings, which only consisted of a yellow bag. Seiya then had an idea pop in his head. What if Hikari held a henshin rod?  
  
Seiya looked around, then whispered over to Yaten and Taiki, "Hey, I'm going to look in her bag when she leaves to go to the bathroom." You'd better not," Taiki said nervously. He looked around to make sure no one heard Seiya. "We HAVE to make sure she's a sailor senshi. If I don't find a henshin rod, then we'll leave her alone," Seiya replied. Yaten and Taiki didn't say anything, and continue to watch Hikari. After a few minutes, Hikari raised her hand to ask permission to use the restroom. After she was permitted, she left the room, leaving her bag on the floor. Taiki and Yaten moved back to their old desks just as Seiya grabbed her bag from under her desk and slid it by his. He nervously reached his hand down and started rummaging through it. While feeling around through pockets he looked down at it. It was bright yellow with a Velcro top. A single sunshine keychain dangled off of one of the straps. As Seiya continued to rummage around and search, he couldn't find any trace of a henshin rod. Suddenly he heard a lot of snickering from around the room, and he looked up to see what it was about. He gulped, and stared right into the face of Hikari. She was giving him a sick look. Seiya went silent, and with a shaky hand he reached to give her the bag back. Hikari snatched it away from him and then reached her hand back slapping him hard across the face.  
  
"BAKA!" she said very cold and harshly. A red mark was left on Seiya's face, and Hikari moved to a seat far away from him. Everyone in the room was shocked at his behavior. Usagi turned to stare at Seiya who just looked back at her with a hard, but ashamed look. Embarrassment was hovering over Seiya, but he tried his best not to show it.  
  
The bell finally rang a few hours later, and instead of Hikari taking her time, she bolted out of the room, clutching her bag. Usagi approached Seiya as soon as the room cleared out. "What were you thinking? Why did you go through her things? She was totally humiliated by you," she asked him frantically. Taiki and Yaten stared at him sternly from across the room, just daring him to tell them their secret. "Nothing, I was looking for my pen that fell into her bag." He replied in a hard tone. "That a lie Seiya, you've been acting strange since you got here," Usagi said back. "Just drop it!" He said, almost yelling at her. Usagi went silent as he forced his way past her.  
  
"Hold it!" Makoto yelled suddenly. The three boys who were walking towards the door stopped. "We have given you plenty of space, but now we need to know the truth. What the hell is going on here?!" she demanded. The room went silent for a few moments, until Usagi spoke from the back, "After what we all went through, I thought we could trust each other, to listen, and not to hide anything. We ALL are here for a reason, just please tell us what's wrong." Taiki gave a serious look around the room, and stared at Usagi hard. He then replied, "There's nothing to tell." Silence once again deafened the room, and then the three boys turned and walked out of the room.  
  
The following day at Juuban High School was very busy indeed. Everyone was running around the classroom trying to think of acts for the Strength of Heart competition. The only thing different, was that Hikari showed up early at school. Her bag however, sat in her lap instead of on the floor. Seiya looked at Hikari, and then to his friends.  
  
Usagi gave Seiya a look but he just looked down. Kai-Sensei walked into the room and everyone went silent, but it was still filled with excitement. He went to his podium and shuffled through some papers before speaking. "Now you all know what's coming up, and we need to decide who will represent out class." As soon as he finished, almost every hand in the room shot up. Hikari watched and her head suddenly went lower. Seiya noticed, and then suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "I wonder who should represent our class, maybe you should Mina since you got so far in that idol contest that one time," Ami said cheerfully. Mina blushed then put her hand behind her head. "No, no, I've been out of practice, you wouldn't even know that I tried." She said with a laugh. The other girls smiled and laughed as well. Usagi then noticed Seiya's hand rise. "Hey look, Seiya has his hand raised, maybe he's gonna volunteer," she wondered aloud, but also quietly.  
  
"I don't care what they do as long as we're not involved," Makoto said back. The girls nodded in agreement. Many hands were raised with ideas for skits, dancing, and even sign language to songs. Kai-sensei finally got to Seiya's hand, and when he did, Seiya gave Hikari a quick smirk. "Kai-sensei, I believe that the best way to approach this is with singing," he said with a smile. Hikari's head shot up suddenly, and she looked distressed. "Now, there's someone else in this room that has a singing voice, other than me and my fellow former idols." Seiya finished. The class looked around and wondered who could possibly have a better voice than the Three Lights. Seiya turned and eyed Hikari. Yaten and Taiki watched him and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid like before. Usagi looked at Seiya in wonder as well, but then she noticed Hikari who was looking quite nervous and upset. Hikari's body trembled, and she watched Seiya. "He wouldn't..." Usagi said to herself. Her friends looked at her in confusion just as Seiya said, "I nominate Hikari to sing and represent our class."  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked, especially Kai-sensei. No one ever hears Hikari speak, and no one ever expected her to be able to sing. All kinds of chatter went around, about Hikari herself, or how if she represented them the class would lose.  
  
"How could he be so cruel? He's never acted like this before," Usagi stated. Ami nodded in agreement. "It almost seems like he's bullying Hikari around, and she's so quiet she wont say anything in her defense." Hikari slowly raised her hand, "Kai-sensei," she began softly, "I had no intention of participating in this event, and I still don't." Seiya spoke up right after, "But if she has the skill, I say she should. It's not like her voice is dangerous, it's actually quite lovely," he responded with a grin. Hikari didn't know what to say, she simply felt shut down. Kai-san sighed and looked down, rubbing his temples. "Well, we have two opinions on the matter. I personally think this would be a good experience for anyone, but it's really up to the class. Once the name is decided, there's no changing it. So, everyone in favor of Yamino Hikari please raise their hands." He said softly. Soon after he finished, every single hand in the room rose except for Usagi and her friends. Hikari looked around the room in embarrassment. She lowered her head and shut her eyes. Seiya then looked over and smiled at her. "If this doesn't prove that she's a sailor senshi, nothing will."  
  
"I can't believe Seiya did that!" Usagi exclaimed walking next to Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. "Something must be up, you never told me that he acted like this in the past when you were with him," Mamoru responded softly. Chibi-Usa licked an ice cream cone, "Maybe he just likes her or something. He probably just wants to get her attention," she said with sticky on her mouth. Usagi just sighed. She looked up at the sky and wondered, would their lives ever be normal again? And also, would the need for a sailor senshi ever come up again?  
  
The following day was as busy as ever. There were no classes, and the whole day was going to be devoted to practice. Teachers left the rooms to leave the students to practice the skits or singing performances. The rooms had the doors shut as well, so as no one could hear what was going on. The students were waiting for Hikari to show up; and it was already ten minutes past the bell.  
  
"I don't blame her for not showing up," Makoto whispered. "All the class is going to do is laugh at her. The other girls nodded in response. "I think we should talk to everyone before the performance tonight, and I also think we should give Hikari a pep talk, it might make her less nervous," Ami said. "I agree. Seiya should apologize too. He acted very immature and cruel towards her," Makoto said while turning to look at him. He was sitting in the front with Yaten and Taiki in deep conversation.  
  
"We can't exactly prove that she is a senshi. We saw her change, but there's no real evidence, per say a henshin rod," Taiki said, giving Seiya a hard stare. "Seiya, you CAN'T just act on your instincts, or else we may never prove her as a senshi," Yaten replied harshly. "I know, I made a mistake, I'm sorry. We at least know she doesn't have a henshin rod. It might have just been a..." Seiya was suddenly cut off by Mina leaning into them.  
  
"What are you talking about? You three are always so secretive," she said semi-cheerfully.  
  
"I thought Mina didn't want anything to do with them, or at least that's what she said the other day," Makoto said in confusion.  
  
"It's none of your business, and it's rude to ask such questions about other peoples conversations," Taiki retorted. Mina looked at him quizzically. "Well, I might have an idea of what it might be about...Seiya has been giving Yamino quite a bit of attention," she said grinning. Seiya's eyes popped open.  
  
"You...it's not what you think!" He said quickly with a slight redness in his face. "Oh, so quick to judge are we? You don't even know what I'm going to say, or do you?" She said in a mocking tone while nudging Seiya's shoulder. Usagi and the others couldn't help but laugh to themselves. Mina always had a way to make a situation seem better. "Go and...gossip or something!" Seiya said even more embarrassed. "I think I already am," Mina said with a giggle. Yaten sighed and Taiki just crossed his arms.  
  
"Excuse me..." a soft voice said from behind Mina. The boys turned around, as did Minako to see Hikari standing behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but... I just wanted to say that I will perform for the class. It may not be to the satisfaction of the Three Lights, but I will do my best." Her voice was soft, her body trembled and she looked sad. "Yamino," Seiya said quickly. Hikari jumped at the loudness of his voice. "I, um... I apologize for looking into your things, and I did not mean to offend you..." he said with a bow. Hikari's expression did not change, but she nodded. "I accept your apology..." she said softly. She then proceeded to return to her seat by herself.  
  
"Wait, Yamino. Why don't you come and sit with us. We can talk about the contest or just about the school, or anything." Mina said sweetly. Hikari stopped, and then looked from Mina, to Usagi and the others. "I guess I will, but only to discuss the performance tonight." Mina beamed and dragged a desk for Hikari to sit in. Hikari walked over slowly and sat. "Hikari, how are you?" Ami asked surprised. Hikari didn't say anything at first, and just looked at the floor. "I'm scared..." she said quietly. Seiya looked over at them and watched intently, wondering if she would say anything key to them proving her to be a sailor senshi. Usagi smiled at Hikari and simply replied, "That's why were here."  
  
Well guys, that's chapter 5!!! What did ya think? Please Read and Review if possible. Chapter 6 will not be up for a week or so, because my brain needs a break.^^ I appreciate all who have read, your support will help keep Sailor Sun alive! I have a website coming soon dedicated to the Sailor Sun Arc; please check it out when I announce it's up. Please I/M me at Pchan08 if you have any questions either. Thanks again! Chapter 6 will be up soon! ^^ 


End file.
